Dimension 5 o
by Tay. Mythological
Summary: Tino and Ivan find them in the mystery of a German science lab. Rings and teleporters cause Ivan to lose his love in a flurry of unnatural unidentified created science mysteries. Will everything work out? Or will tino be stuck in this abandoned  mission?
1. Science lab's are full of pain huh?

**Ok Guys..so this is a really cool fanfic Idea. And I hope you guys like it. Da It's a Finland Russia story. And If you guy like it PLEASE REVIEW! I need them to feel loved *tear tear* Lol jk but da Im russia... Review to make me feel less lonely? (^J^) Spasibo~**

* * *

><p>"Tino, It cant be that scary stop clutching my leg!" I looked down at the adorable boy. Staring up at me. The Finnish boy was showing off his wide blue eyes. I wanted for forever to make Tino face his ever present fears. To make him put it all behind him in a forgotten past. But no. Tino felt the need to do this. Clutch onto my legs. Making him look even more adorable to my violet eyes. I tried to pry him off. But his firm grip only tightened when I gently touched his little hands.<p>

"Ole! Its scary in there!" I felt pity for him, but it faded. I finally just reached down and picked him up. Swinging him over and onto my prepared shoulders. Where He clutched my scarf covered chin in fear. I walked on more now. Up to the door. _Da! Finally... some real fun! Dark and scary.. I can get the chance to hold Tino in the dark Haha!_ I looked up at the German words scrambled onto the crumbling building.

"Wissenschaftslabor für die Un-entdeckt Un-natürliches Phänomen." I paused, admiring my loves look of confusion and fear. I wanted to see more fear fill his eyes. "Science Lab for the Un-discovered Un-natural phenomenon." Da! This is going to be great! I couldnt help but smile evilly. And bust the doors down to reveal Tino's fear scents.

* * *

><p>I stared at the mess around me. Broken bottles. Crumbled walls and falling apart.. everything. <em>Haha I know where Im going next time I need a weapon da?<em> I let Tino down but grabbed his hand. That feeling of his hand in mine left my stomach fluttering. Tino didn't know I was madly in love with him. I had been ever since Berwald, The Swedish one, Had taken him over to my house to try to take my servants. He took Toris though. _One day Ill get him back even if I have to kill that damned Swedish clown!_ Tino slowly began to retreat from behind my bulky size. His eyes were wide with horror. Clearly he didn't want to be here. But, I wanted to get him alone for once. Without those pesky Nordics. Tino began to look around and pick things up. Just as I wanted. I picked up the bottle as well. Ignoring the papers. Pieces of glass had separated away from the base of the foggy bottle. I could tell it was beer. Due to the fact this was German after all. Tino himself walked out of the room we were in and briefly visited a science lab. He came out now with a smile on his face. "Are you having fun sunflower? He grinned and my heart began once again to warm. It was a nice feeling. Different from the usual cold sunken feeling that my chest had become accustom to.

"kyllä!" His native tongue rolled out of his soft lips in such perfectness I couldn't help but wasn't to kiss him even more now. But he stuck out a piece of something. Smaller then anything in the room I was still examining. It was green. With a yellow stripe. A- a ring I think! Da. A ring.

"A ring?" I spoke slowly. As if to taste the words before speaking them clearly. I hadn't ever really talked about jewelry.

"Yes! Isnt it pretty? It would make a wonderful Christmas present for someone." His cheeks began to redden. And so, to be fun I pulled him closer. Enjoying every second of his fragile body close to mine.

"Da!" I pat his head and watched him slip the ring on.

"I don't really know what it does. I didn't check." Tino walked away from me. Leaving my side cold and slipped his ring on. Admiring it, He looked so happy. I turned away. An Uneasy feeling in my stomach now. I wanted to find out what that ring did. I began to travel away from him. About a quite a few yards when sudden light turned me around and I stared. Wide with horror. I never felt fear till now. It felt un-fair! Not right. But it wouldn't go away. And so for a bit I stared at what I was witnessing.


	2. What even is Dimension 5 o?

**So this is this again. Lol? Another chapter to my mystery story of Russia and Finny. 3 Lol PLEASE REVIEW. They help tons. Well, Here ya go!:**

* * *

><p>I couldnt breathe at this point. The lights were bright and hurt my eyes. Flashing blues and purples. The shock of Tino's face being swallowed whole by some unsecure mission was starting to set in more but I soon came to my senses. I charged forward and toward Tino's out-stretched hand. His wails began to deeply distress me. "Tino!" The thoughts of where my troubled love was going began to haunt deep within me. Tears forming at the corners of my eyes, I ran still. But never seemed to get any closer to him yelling out my name. "Tino! NYET!" But by the time I had reached him his baby face was all that was left of him. The rest was devoured by some unknown source. Tears fell silently down his face and his mouth enclosed around the words he wanted to say.<p>

"Ivan!" But not a sound came out of his distress. When I launched myself at him for the comfort I was and still am deprived of I seemed to fly through him. And when my knee cap shattered to the ground I turned back. The lights were begining to dim down and Tino was no where in sight. It seemed even his ever present smile in my mind was begining to fade with the thoughts of never seeing the one I loved again. At this point, No matter how hard I tried, the tears came down my face with power. Making me seem weaker then ever. Something I would never stand for. I stood. Ignoring the pain from my possibly shattered kneecap.

"Ill find you Tino..." I paused. Leaving those words in the air only to whisper the rest of my sentence " YA tebya Lyublyu." My Russian came out cracked. I hadn't said those words since my sister had left many years ago. I felt that same flurishing rage and depression I did that year. I couldn't contain myself. I reached out for the broken bottle and shattered it across the wall. The loud boom it caused drowned out my sobs and left me in the defeaning silence once again. "I cant just sit here... and breaking things wont help." Something Toris had taught me long ago. Of course his back talking caused him the scar across his back but, It's coming in handy now da? I got up and searched around. Needing proof this wasnt the end of my flurishing love for that Finnish boy. There had to something about this mission. Anything. I scrambled through the papers once again. "Nyet...space mission...space mission...time travel...ring travel!" I picked up the paper with the green rings blueprints written on it in drunked german.

I stared in horror at the true title of the mission. I whispered it cold and deathly. "_Dimension 5 o" _

The words seemed so cold to the sound. My mind was trying to deny what my ears were hearing. But the truth wouldn't get even more real. My Tino was sent to some dimension in some other part of the world. Locked away with the secrets this mission hid as well. I glanced down at the paper. There were words written on it. In German. Though I had learned fluent German my hands were to shaky to see the words clearly. _Why? Why had I ever thought it was a smart Idea to bring my love to an abandoned science lab! Just for my own selfish purpose of getting him alone!_I seemed even more then ever to want to drink this pain away. To make it all seem fake. But somehow I knew it was as real as the fact that im even more alone now then ever. I forced myself to get up and read what the paper said. "You are sent to Dimension 5 o with the green ring and the person sent can be reached with the yellow ring. That is there way of communication." I paused. "This tells me nothing! Ahh! Yebat'! What in all of the Fatherland is Dimension 5 o!" I threw the paper down only to pick it up again. That's all that was written down. Is there nothing left for me to know about the damned science Mission! I looked around. Threw drawers and filing cabinets. But the yellow cabinet with red caution signs arrayed over all of it caught my eye. It had to have top secret stuff in it. I mean afterall it was locked under confidential secrecy. But the chains the coiled themselves around the shack will be a tough one. I pulled out my AK-47 I held snug in my coat and shot the locks. The ringing over powered the silence. And off came the lock. I pulled open the cubby and shuffled to the D's section. Till the name came to my eyes pure and clear. Dimension 5 o. I yanked out the file and opened it. One page stared up at me. The words were large and easily read.

_Find the rest of this mission in room 223._ The room in which I had locked me and tino out of when we first got here.


End file.
